The invention is directed to a cable outlet for fixing a cable to a plug-and-socket connector.
Cable outlets of this kind are required in order to fix, mechanically attach, and mechanically stabilize cables which are routed away from devices, housings, or plug-and-socket connectors. Cable outlets which provide for a mechanical stabilization of the cable are also referred to as antikink devices.
In this case, cable outlets of this kind enclose the cable and are attached to a cable outlet connecting piece. The cable outlet connecting piece is integrally formed on the housing, the device, or the plug-and-socket connector, into which the cable is introduced. In the prior art, cable outlet connecting pieces of this kind usually comprise a thread, which is usually designed as an external thread.
A cable outlet having a corresponding thread is screwed onto the thread. During the screwing-down process, a clamping sleeve or a clamping element provided in the cable outlet is usually mechanically deformed or pressed radially inward, whereby the cable is mechanically fixed inside the cable outlet.
A disadvantage of this type of cable outlet is that they are protected only to a limited extent against contamination and penetration by moisture. In addition, the introduced cable is exposed to a very high mechanical load. If the cable outlet is screwed down too tightly, the cable can become damaged.
In addition, this type of cable outlet is not protected against manipulation and can be unscrewed and screwed back on any number of times. The user is unable to determine whether the connection has already been opened and, possibly, manipulated.
Another known type of cable outlets are cable outlets which are encapsulated directly in production. In this case, the cable and the cable outlet connecting piece are mechanically encapsulated. This is a highly advantageous type of cable outlets, since they can be utilized simultaneously as antikink devices.
One disadvantage of encapsulated cable outlets, however, is that they must be produced in a production environment using appropriate machines. On-site fabrication without machines or corresponding equipment is not possible.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a cable outlet which is consistent with the advantages of the solutions already known from the prior art. The cable outlet should be capable of being fabricated on-site, should not require any special tools or machines in order to be produced, and must also be sealed against the environment, must be easy to handle, and must be safe from manipulation and unauthorized opening, and must be capable of accommodating a large bandwidth of cables having different thicknesses.